Our Chibi Sensei
by Shya kitty
Summary: Itachi, at the age of eight takes on a genin team. Now how will Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka manage to survive being taught by a sensei barely half their own ages? WIP, infrequently updated, violence... duh
1. Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

Our Chibi Sensei

Shyakitty~

The eight year old bit his lip hard before lifting his eyes to meet the hokage's. It was an honour, his father would be proud, his brother would be inspired and his mother would worry her own lip, creases on her flawless brow. As much as Itachi would like to turn the hokage down just to ease his mother's fears, he couldn't. So the two would be worrying their lips till blood flowed.

After all, taking on a genin team was quite the task...

"I'll do it." Those three words were all that were needed to be spoken.

XxX0o0XxX

Life would never be the same for Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka. Today they graduated from the academy and would be taken under the wing of a super awesome sensei and become really strong! That is, if they could pass the second test. Truthfully? They weren't all that confident. The three had regulated their own academy scores, hoping to be put on the same team. But despite the trick that deceived their entire class, they had to work extremely hard, leaving no room for further improvement.

It really was a miracle they passed, and they would need another to pass the 'secret' test.

Well, it wasn't so secret to them, especially when all the shinobi gathered in bars to reminisce, spilling secrets left and right. It got rather roudy...

Unfortunately, all the test seemed to be different, and all they could do was stick together and hope for the best.

XxX0o0XxX

Meanwhile, Itachi had been asking for advice from his senior comrades, along the way he noticed his soon to be team asking around the local bars which shinobi often frequented.

The eight year old thought to make a unique test, hopefully nobody told the true meaning behind the Hatake test. But still... for those three? It was too easy. And letting them find him in the forest of death had already been used. Apparently it was now forbidden. Maybe a minefield and the Hatake test?

XxX0o0XxX

A few days later, the Uchiha family witnessed one Itachi Uchiha surrounded by papers and scrolls, researching more than ever. The reason? Itachi had a genin team to teach.

It really was a shock to Konaha when they found they eight year had taken on a team, but their surprise only increased when they realized who passed his test. After all, how could the Troublesome Three, of all the academy students, be grouped together, and passed together?

Itachi had also been surprised, though less because they somehow managed to pass, and more because of what their files and records said.

After a bit of searching, it really was _terribly _plain to see the orchestration behind their work. How could none of the instructors see? Their petty grudges born from childish pranks blinded them to the truth of his pupils.

They were fantastic shinobi! During Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu's time at the academy, they either regulated their marks to make absolute median, or they cheated, maybe way you looked at it, they managed quite a feat.

They passed. And now, he had a team to teach.

**A.N.: Hello all, this is my first fic, really it's a bit of an experiment. I doubt it will do to well, but if you see it, if you like it, please send me a message, I may continue.**

**This is more of a sneakpeak into my head than anything else. The story is still in progress and endure some heavy editing, though never after it is posted. I work on it when I'm bored and have some spare time. Don't expect updates unless they are specifically asked for.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Chibi Sensei: Chapter two

Shyakitty~

As the three shinobi walked up to the dango stand it was clear all attention was on them, or rather their sensei. And by the hairs of the third's chin! It was no question as to why, the man was a giant, and made a very imposing figure.

Or so they thought.

Not a second after noticing all the looks they were gathering, were they enveloped in a cloud of smoke signaling the dispersion of a henge. In the place of their very scary, very terrifying and absolutely insane sensei, was a small child, not even standing tall enough to reach the chins of Izumo and Kotestu. Iruka however was quite short, it was only the tall pony fixed to the his head that gave him any real height, and the top of the child's head could just touch the brunette's nose.

The child had black hair, long for a boy his age, and he wore what seemed to be a jounin flak jacket, made especially for his small size.

A shudder of embarrassment ran up the spines of the three genin who were no doubt recalling their awful defeat at the hands of an elite so dangerous, his real face wasn't put into bingo books. Apparently, that elite happened to be a child prodigy that the hokage allowed to teach them as a way of gaining experience.

XxX0o0XxX

Itachi looked at his three students and could see the shame written plain as day on their faces. They must have been feeling pretty bad about trying to beat an eight year old, and losing. Badly.

Flashback

'He's insane!'

The three genin hopefuls looked up at their sensei who had just appeared on a tree branch above their heads, swinging a kunai lazily back and forth from finger to finger.

They knew about the real graduation test, sure, but they were rather surprised when 'Itachi-sensei' jumped straight to the point. There was no getting to know them, name exchanges, or even so much as a 'prepare yourselves.'

No, their sensei was insane.

He wore no shirt, allowing them to see his deathly pale torso, littered with scars, old and new alike. Below his shirtless chest were a pair of ripped, dark cargo pants tucked into jet black, spiked ninja sandals. Shark like teeth were hidden behind barely there thin lips, and dark eyes glared from below a hairless brow.

All he said was;

"If one of you can take a bell fastened to the end of this kunai," he made jerk of his hand holding the swinging kunai, " you pass."

The man came at them, the kunai prepared to strike, with two silver bells fastened at the hilt. The three hopped back swiftly, getting into position, with their backs facing each other.

The older shinobi charged then, forcing them to go on the defensive from the start. Izumo engaged his sensei first, slowly rotating to an angle where he could push the man away, off to Iruka. Itachi complied, and threw a new kunai past Kotestsu's head as he grabbed a leg swung at him by Iruka.

Suddenly there was a small explosion from right and the genin attemted to cover their vulnerable faces and backs at once.

The youngest, Iruka, was left on his bottom while their sensei got away safely.

'Safe... the kunai!'

Kotetsu and Izumo seemed to come to the same conclusion as they looked around wildly. With each turn of the head they noticed a new white slip of paper. On the trees, on the ground, suspended with ninja wire. Everywhere.

"Iruka? Do you see those?" asked Kotetsu, acting quite skittish while Iruka seemed rather confused about the question, until Izumo muttered a quick 'dispel.'

"Holy. Shit." the brunette acted both awed and terrified at the same time.

"What, in Mizu's waters is wrong with him? A minefield? He's trying to kill us!"

And indeed it was a minefield. Paper bombs littered the entire training area. Training logs, boulders, trees, the ground... and the three were in the very middle of it, with their sensei nowhere to be seen.

End Flashback

With singed hairs, burns, scrapes and bruises, the three genin finally figured out the truth behind the tests. Teamwork. Something they knew all along.

So sure, they didn't get a bell, they were angry, upset and their ego were definitely bruised, but the dango made up for it. Mostly.

The look on their sensei's face when he was caught in their prank though, that made it all worthwhile.


End file.
